To Sleep, Perchance to Dream
by mmooch
Summary: Lorelai's dreams in season 3 & 5 weren't the only ones she had.


**To Sleep, Perchance to Dream**

Summary: Lorelai's dreams in season 3 & 5 weren't the only ones she had.

Challenge: just a deep desire to fix a gigantic canon mistake.

Timeline: end of season 6, up to _'__I'd Rather Be in Philadelphia'_ of season 7.

A/N: Not sure of the hospital's name, so I made one up. Sorry if this idea has been done before

Thanks to my betas: none this time.

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and WB. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hartford Community Hospital<strong>_

_Lorelai watched as Luke walked away, trying to be nice and not cause a scene. Then she glanced at Christopher, and it was clear her husband had no such concerns. It became crystal clear to her in that moment that she had screwed up horribly, starting with that night at Christopher's after she gave Luke the ultimatum to elope._

_And just like that, everything changed…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lorelai's bedroom<strong>

Bolting to an upright position, Lorelai shook her head to clear the cobwebs. _What the hell?_

She looked around the room and immediately knew something was different…well, different but familiar somehow. This wasn't the bedroom she shared with Christopher; his tastes were too 'bachelor pad'. No, this was… Her eyes widened in shock. This was what her bedroom looked like when she was with Luke!

Frantic, she grabbed her phone and immediately dialed Rory. "What day is it?" she demanded as soon as her daughter picked up the phone.

A grumpy and sad Rory snapped, "It's the day Logan's leaving for London. How could you forget that?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I had the absolute worst nightmare ever and-" Lorelai abruptly cut off, changing into mother-mode instead, "How are you doing?"

"It sucks, but most of my crankiness might be due to the throbbing hangover I have right now," Rory admitted. "Wanna tell me about your nightmare? Might help get my mind off Logan."

So Lorelai started telling her daughter about what happened at the Gilmores after she left, mostly the talk she had with the shrink her mother was trying to fix Christopher up with. Then how she gave Luke an ultimatum, then ended up in Christopher's bed. She breezed through the dating and elopement and got to the hospital scene where Christopher didn't show up until hours later, but Luke came as soon as he heard from Babette.

"Doesn't really surprise me," Rory said. "I love Dad, but the supportive thing is really more Luke's style. Dad's more of a lean-er than a lean-ee," she added, knowing that her mother would understand what she meant. "I'm more concerned with what the hell caused your mind to think going to Dad was a good idea. You and he are like…napalm and fire. You might have some stuff in common, but combining you is a disaster waiting to happen."

"Except for when it resulted in you," Lorelai chimed in.

"Thanks, and eww for the mental image," Rory retorted. "So, how much of last night was the nightmare and how much was real? Did you really give Luke an ultimatum?"

Lorelai bit her lip as she tried to separate reality from fiction. "I'm not sure, and I don't know if I want to find out."

"You have to, Mom," Rory ordered. "You and Luke are like…Stars Hollow festivals and Miss Patty's punch. Both are nice separately, but it's when they are together that they are legendary. If you haven't told him he has to marry you right away, don't. He waited for you for eight years; the least you can do is give him a little more time to figure out the situation with April."

"Have I ever told you how happy I am that you're my daughter?" Lorelai asked.

Rory chuckled, grimacing at the pain in her head when she did so. "Once or twice…a month. Now let me go back to sleep, and go get your man!"

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's Diner<strong>

"How was Friday night dinner?" Luke asked when Lorelai walked through the door.

She breathed a sigh of relief; if he was asking about that, then she must not have shown up last night, ranting like a crazy woman. This time she would do it right; she would be sane and rational.

Very calmly, Lorelai looked into his eyes and said, "Luke, we need to talk about April and our wedding."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you Dallas (nighttime soap) for giving us the best cheat when we want to retcon canon!


End file.
